It Is!
by MakaylaBreanne
Summary: Sequel to Is That?. Is Kim right about what's in the box? Just what does Ron have planned for her? Kim/Ron of course.


**Well here is the sequel to Is That?. Honestly, I didn't think I'd get so much positive feedback so quickly. You guys are really great and I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow. So ask and you shall receive. Here is the sequel. I think you'll be pleased with the outcome. **

**Since the last fic was based off a scene in Bride Wars I decided to sort of do the same with this one, only it's not just one specific scene. This fic is loosely based off a combination of two scenes. If you've seen the movie you could easily figure out which ones. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this one as much as the first. Please review, favorite, and follow. No flames please, but I'll gladly take constructive criticism. **

**I do not own Kim Possible.**

* * *

"Where is it? Where is it? WHERE IS IT?" Ron tore through his attic bedroom like a tornado, desperately trying to find something that obviously wasn't there.

Rufus sat on the dresser looking at Ron worriedly. He knew how important this was, but he also knew that the object was not there. He had helped Ron search earlier and had found nothing. Rufus had tried to comfort him, but it did no good. Ron had insisted to just keep searching.

"Rufus it's got to be here! It has to be! I _need _it for tonight!" Ron wailed on as he dug through his closet.

"Ron? Are you okay?" his mother called from outside the door, having heard him banging around in his room all day and was concerned.

Ron mentally cursed at himself for not moving into his own place. He'd never thought it was necessary, and he had more important things to deal with first. Even though he could easily afford it with his naco investments still trickling in—though he turned the money handling over to his father and was only allowed a certain portion a month—and his pay checks from Smarty Mart. He's also figured he wouldn't need to get his own place if things went smoothly tonight, but from the looks of things it wasn't going to.

"I'm fine," Ron sighed poking his head out the door to face his mother, "By any chance, have you seen a little black box lying around anywhere?"

"Uh...no. Maybe your father has."

Ron suddenly became hopeful. Maybe his father had seen it. After all he was the only other person who knew about it since Ron had to beg him to for more money that his usual portion to get it. His father had happily agreed. Maybe he had it all along, keeping it safe.

"Dad!" Ron yelled as he rushed down the stairs, taking care to watch for Hanna in his haste.

"Yes Ronald?" his father looked up from his paper, startled.

"Do you have the box?" Ron questioned breathlessly.

"No. Ronald do you mean to tell me that you lost it?" his father looked at him suspicously.

"No... Heh, just making sure," Ron then backed out of the living room before he could be questioned further.

When he got back to his room he looked at the mess hopelessly. It was useless. He'd literally torn his room apart looking, and there was nothing. His parents hadn't seen it... It was lost. Ron Sat against his bed sadly. So much for the perfect night. He only looked up when Rufus tugged on his shirt sleeve, demanding his attention.

"Think," he managed to squeak out.

"You mean think to when I last saw it?" Ron asked.

"Uh huh! Uh huh!"

"Well I last saw it the day I bought it. I put it in my black hoodie pocket and then stayed over at Kim's...oh no..." Ron gulped.

Before he could say anything more, his cell phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered with a mechanical hello.

"Ron?" Kim asked on the other end.

"Oh hey Kim..." he felt sick.

"Are you okay?" she sounded worried.

"Heh...yeah KP. I'm uh badical..."

"Okay... Well I just called to tell you that you left your hoodie over here. You can come get it whenever. I'll just be at class all day so I'll see you later for Ron Night. Did you have anything planned?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I had an idea. I'll see you later KP," he hung up and sighed in relief.

Rufus looked at him questioningly. Ron just smiled and began to pick up his room.

"Everything's good buddy. I'm gonna need you to hang out here for tonight though, okay?"

Rufus nodded and began to help him clean up.

Ron whistled to himself as he set the table in Kim's apartment. She was still in class and wouldn't be home for another hour or so, which was perfect timing for Ron. He knew she had class on Fridays, unlike himself, and so it was the perfect opportunity to surprise her which was something he didn't get to do often.

When he had got there he had found his hoodie hanging on the back of the couch waiting for him. He checked the pocket and sure enough, there was the little black box, right where he left it. Once he had tucked it safely away in his pants pocket he started working on dinner. Ron had wrestled with what he was going to cook, since tonight _had _to be just right. He didn't want to do anything too fancy, but he didn't just want to leave it simple either. He'd made up a list of all of Kim's favorites, which consisted of things like spaghetti, chicken parmesan, and shrimp cocktail. Finally he decided on the chicken parmesan and as an extra special surprise, he even made a salad. For dessert he decided to make cupcakes—which Kim loved dearly.

He was very pleased with himself as he stood back and admired his handy work. He'd set the table with a white table cloth and lit a candle in the center. The food was already on the plates, with the salad off to the side. He himself was dressed only slightly nicer than usual, opting for a black button up shirt instead of his usual hockey jersey and turtleneck.

Once he was sure everything was ready, he dimmed the lights in the apartment and turned on the stereo which began playing soft music. Everything was perfect, except for one thing. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it, looking at the ring inside. He slipped it out and sat it on the table as he replaced it with a necklace he'd picked up on his way there. It was just a simple gold chain with a little gold oval locket. Ron didn't know if she had found the ring or not, but he was not going to take any chances. He was determined to surprise her.

With the locket in place, he carefully sat the ring in the tip of the icing on Kim's cupcake. He made sure that it was visible and that it was the first thing she would notice. He then put the cupcake back under it's dish with his and sat down. All he had to do now was wait.

* * *

Kim unlocked the door to her apartment and suppressed a yawn. Class had drug on that day and she was anxious about seeing Ron later. She had no idea when he planned to ask her, but just the thought of it had her bouncing in her seat. What he had said on the phone was enough to make her hope it would be tonight. When she opened the door, the first thing she noticed was that there was soft music playing. Had she left her stereo on? Then she noticed that it wasn't dark. The entire apartment was dimly lit. Puzzled, she kept walking when she saw Ron sitting on the couch asleep. She couldn't help but giggle at this as she turned around and saw the dinner had prepared sitting on the table he had transformed into something elegant. Her giggles turned into a surprised gasp.

"Oh Ron," she murmured as she inspected it with fondness.

He had made one of her favorites _and _a salad. Before she could continue her inspection, she heard Ron begin to stir on the couch. Kim quickly walked over and sat down beside him and gave him a loving look. When his eyes slowly opened, her smile grew as they met hers.

"Oh hey KP. When did you get here?" he mumbled drowsily, as a lazy grin formed on his face.

"Just a minute ago. How long have you been waiting?"

"Just about half an hour. Did you like your surprise?"

"Of course. It's so sweet," she cooed, pulling him up and over to the table so they could eat.

"I'm glad you like it," Ron said as they began digging in to the food he's prepared.

"Ron, when you said that you had an idea for tonight this so did not cross my mind. I've got to say that you've really outdone yourself," she replied taking a bite of her chicken.

They ate in comfortable silence, though Kim thought she was about to burst in anticipation. Ron on the other hand, was streaming with nerves. When they finished, Ron cleared the table and sat back down.

"Kim, I've got another surprise for you," Ron declared as he dug the little black box out of his pocket.

Kim could only hold her breath as she saw him put it on the table in front of her. She waited for him to say something, but he only nodded in her direction, indicating that she should open it herself. With a trembling hand she slowly lifted the lid on the box, prepared to scream "yes" at the top of her lungs, when her voice caught in her throat. It wasn't a ring, but a locket. The locket itself was beautiful, but it just couldn't compare with what she had thought and the disappointment she felt was almost suffocating.

"Well? Do you like it? It doesn't have a picture in it yet, but I figured you could find something for it," Ron explained, looking at her with his signature goofy grin.

"Ron, it's uh beautiful," she managed to say, unable to let him down, though she wasn't very convincing.

"What's wrong KP?" he asked with concern.

"Oh it's um nothing..." Kim mumbled.

"Kim you know you can't lie to me. What's wrong?"

Kim sighed, defeated. She might as well tell him.

"Oh Ron, the truth is that when Monique was helping me clean out my closet yesterday we found your hoodie and the box inside it. I wanted to look, but Monique wouldn't let me. Long story short, I thought you were going to—"

"Propose?" Ron finished for her.

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, Ron began chuckling. Kim glared at him as he wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ron! It's not funny!" she growled.

"Kim, Kim, Kim. You've never been very patient," Ron sighed as he left to go get a covered dish in the kitchen.

He brought it back and sat it on the table while Kim could only look on in disbelief.

"If you had just waited a little bit longer..." he pulled out a cupcake and handed to her.

She looked down and gasped in surprise at what was buried in the icing, feeling an excited grin creep on her face.

"Of course if you had, then you wouldn't have been the girl I fell in love with. So Kim, will you marry me?" he finally asked, looking at her with all the love he could muster.

"YES!" she squealed throwing herself at him and pulling him in for a deep kiss.

When she finally let him go, she pulled the ring out and licked the icing off before letting him slip it on her finger.

"So answer me honestly. Were you surprised?" Ron questioned as they curled up together on the couch.

"Very," she said giving him another kiss.

"Booyah."


End file.
